Barney
Barney & Shining Time Station in Winksterland is a custom The Adventures of Barney & Shining Time Station Home Video for Season 6 released in October 3, 1997. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Conductors, Stacy, Billy Two feathers, Horace Schemer, Scooter McNutty, Miss Etta Kette and the kids are going to Winksterland. The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. But how will Barney and his friends get the card back. Join them as they go on a Winksterland adventure and defeat the Winkster to get the card back. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Conductor 1 (Ringo Starr) *Mr. Conductor 2 (George Carlin) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Billy Two feathers (Tom Jackson) *Horace Schemer (Brian O'Connor) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffy) *Miss Etta Kette (Brice Armstrong) *Owner of Winksterland (Tom Kenny) *The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) *Knight in Winksterland (Kevin Spacey) *Silly Clown (Bill Irwin) *Tame Lion (Bill Fagerbakke) *Chinese Dragon (Voice: Jackie Chan / Body: Jenny Dempsey) *Beautiful Butterfly (Voice: Russi Taylor / Body: Ray Henry) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Indiana Jones (Harrison Ford) *Dan (Ari Manger) *Hannah (Marissa Kuers) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Becky (Daniele Marco) Thomas Stories #Gordon Takes A Dip #Down The Mine #Duck Takes Charge #Bertie's Chase Songs #Shining Time Station Theme Song #It's a Great Day #Just Imagine #Let's Go on an Adventure #Let's Play Together #The Winkster Song #Try and Try Again #Go Round and Round the Village #Castles So High #Old King Cole #The Sleeping Princess #The Happy Warder #Laugh with Me #Five Little Butterflies #Looby Loo #Defeat the Winkster #It's Good to Be Home #Indiana Jones theme #I Love You Trivia *Thomas Stories told by Ringo Starr. *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Fall 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume at the middle, but his Season 3 voice is still there). *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1997-1999 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1997-1999 costume. *The Barney costume used in this episode was "Barney's Sense-Sational Day". *The Barney voice used in "Barney's Imagination Island" is also used in this video. *The Baby Bop costume used in "It's Time For Counting!" is also used in this video. *The Baby Bop voice used in "Shopping For A Surprise!" is also used in this video. *The BJ costume used in "Barney's Halloween Party" is also used in this video. *The BJ voice used in "It's Raining, It's Pouring..." is also used in this video. *The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney's Halloween Party" are also heard in this video. *In the middle of this video, during the song "Let's Play Together!", the Season 2 Barney costume from "May I Help You?" is used. *This marks the only time the Late 1992-1993 Barney costume appeared with the 1997-1999 Baby Bop and BJ costumes. *After the Shining Time Station Theme Song, Barney arrives at the station to meet Stacy Jones. *This is another time Time Lapse is used. Barney and his friends are riding on a slide (which is the entrance to Winksterland). Also, the spring (which is the exit to Winksterland) sends Barney and his friends outside. *Seth wears different clothes (a blue t-shirt and black jeans). *Dan wore the same clothes in "Schemer Alone" *Chip wears the same clothes in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *Robert wears the same clothes in "Good Clean Fun". *Stephen wears the same clothes in "Good Day, Good Night". *Hannah wears the same clothes in "Let's Eat" and the same hairstyle in "Play Ball!". *Kim wears the same clothes in "A Picture of Health" and the same hairstyle in "E-I-E-I-O". *Becky wore the same clothes and hair-style in "Schemer Alone". *When Baby Bop and BJ arrive at the playground and say "Hi, everybody!" to Barney and the kids, Baby Bop's sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time" (Pitch +1) and BJ's sound clip is taken from "An Adventure in Make Believe" (Pitch +3), except they were mixed with Baby Bop and BJ's 1994-1995 voice. *When BJ says "What's happening?!" after he and Baby Bop say "Hi, everybody!", the sound clip is taken from "Sing and Dance with Barney", except it was pitched down to -4 and mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice. *When Barney and his friends think they never been in Winksterland before, Happy Sponge Chase Vibes composed by Nicolas Carr is used. It will be also used in the Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *After the song "Let's Play Together", first, when The Winkster comes out of the Winksterland building, he yells "I found you!". Second, Barney yells "It's The Winkster!". Third, Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster. Finally, The Winkster steals the Winksterland card. *When Barney and his friends scream about The Winkster, Barney's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Sing a Song a Patrick" (when Patrick is afraid of a book), except it was pitched down to -1, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is being pushed on a red wagon and flies into the sand playpen), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with Baby Bop's late 1994-1995 voice, BJ's scream is a mix of SpongeBob's screams from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie" (when SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by the cyclops) (Pitch -1) and "Shell of a Man" (when Mr. Krabs' shell lands on SpongeBob's head), except it was mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, Ringo Starr's Mr. Conductor's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is running around), except it was pitched down to -6, George Carlin's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "Barney's Great Adventure" (when Barney and the kids go down in a landing and are knocked out in the hay), except it was pitched down to -5, Stacy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of a gorilla), except it was pitched down to -5, Billy's scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy on his rocket crashes into buildings), except it was pitched down to -12, Schemer's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -7, Scooter's scream is the same scream from "Let's Go to the Zoo" (when Scooter falls into the mud), except it was pitched up to +2, Miss Etta's scream is the same scream from "You Can Be Anything" (when Miss Etta get knocked by Scooter's sneeze), except it was slowed down, Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Hall Monitor" (when Patrick notices his ice cream is alive), except it was pitched up to +6 and slowed down, Dan's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "Scaredy Pants" (when Patrick is stung by a jellyfish), except it was pitched up to +7, Hannah's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party, Please" (when Derek says "A bug?! Yeow!"), except it was pitched down to -1, Chip's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when SpongeBob is about to put toast in the toaster where the donut is), except it was pitched up to +6 and slowed down, Robert's scream is the same as Patrick's scream from "A Donut of Shame" (when Patrick is afraid of SpongeBob taking the donut out of the lamp), except it was pitched up to +6 and slowed down, Stephen's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "The Splinter" (when SpongeBob nearly falls into the swords), except it was pitched up to +3, Kim's scream is the same Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie is on a tire swing), except it was pitched down to -1, and Becky's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "No Fly Zone" (when Thundergirl is being squirted by frosting and falls into an empty glass), except it was pitched up to +3. *When Barney and his friends scream while riding on the slide to Winksterland, Barney's scream is the same as Eric Cartman's scream from "Jewpacabra" (when Cartman hears the creaking sound of the Church door), except it was double slown down, Baby Bop's scream is the same as Thundergirl's scream from "Road to Ruin" (when the Action League fly off a cliff), except it was pitched up to +3, mixed with Baby Bop's late 1994-1995 voice and slown down, BJ's scream is the same as Mario's scream from the Nintendo 64 game "Super Mario 64" (when if Mario falls off a level), except it was mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice, Ringo Starr's Mr. Conductor's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "The Slide" (when Chuckie has a blind-fold taken off), except it was pitched down to -15, George Carlin's scream is the same as Barney's scream from "Barney's Great Adventure" (when Barney and the kids go down in a landing and are knocked out in the hay), except it was pitched down to -5, Stacy's scream is the same as Sandy's scream from "I Had an Accident" (when Patrick and Sandy are afraid of a gorilla), except it was pitched down to -5, Billy's scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy on his rocket crashes into buildings), except it was pitched down to -12, Schemer's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -7, Scooter's scream is the same as BJ's scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen is trying to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was mixed with Scooter's voice, Miss Etta's scream is the same as Derek's scream from "A Splash Party Please!" (when Derek got a bug in his sack), except it was pitched down to -5 and mixed with Miss Etta's voice, Seth's scream is the same as Patrick's third scream from "That's No Lady" (when Patrick runs out of town), except it was pitched up to +7, Dan's scream is the same as Chuckie's scream from "A Rugrats Vacation" (when Chuckie is pushed down the slide and falls into the water), except it was pitched down to -1, Hannah's scream is the same as Angelica's scream from "The Shot" (when Angelica is scared of a shot and begins to cry), except it was pitched down to -5, Chip's scream is the same as Jimmy Neutron's scream from "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" (when Jimmy (on his rocket) crashes through buildings), Robert's scream is the same as Passion Fruit's scream from "Marshmallow" (when the rocket flies down to earth and crashes), Stephen's scream is the same as SpongeBob's scream from "Krabby Land" (when SpongeBob got soap in his eyes), except it was pitched up to +3, Kim's scream is the same as Mario's scream from "Super Mario Sunshine" (when if Mario dies), except it was mixed with Kim's voice and Becky's scream is the same as Junior's scream from "Thomas and the Magic Railroad" (when Junior is being thrown by Diesel 10 and lands on James), except it was pitched up to +7. *When the knight in Winksterland shouts "Halt! Who goes there?!", the sound clip is voiced by Sergeant from Toy Story, except it was pitched down to -3. *When BJ asks "Who are you?" to the knight in Winksterland, the sound clip was voiced by SpongeBob (portrayed by Tom Kenny) from "The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie", except it was pitched down to -2 and mixed with BJ's 1994-1995 voice.